Ash's of love
by LittleMissMissfit
Summary: This is about me and my friend meeting dan and phil has some smut dont like dont read :-) dan/oc phil/oc
1. Leaving School

**This is my first fanfic about dan howell and hope you enjoy ^_^**

It was Amy's and Josie's last day at their high school and they had big plans for life they wanted to go to a college in London to study literature and art they were both extremely exited also worried. Josie was very excited as Conor was going to the same college as them he was studying something different to art but he wanted to study literature. Josie didn't really care. All through her school life she caught glimpses of Conor as the whole school knew she had a really big crush on him. Nobody really cared. They went through the whole school life without going insane Josie thought this was an achievement (She was a sarcastic bitch).

"Err Josie where are we gonna like stay" asked Amy

"All planned out my sister has given us two the flat while she's away in Italy for three years" said Josie proudly

"Three years fucking hell Josie"

"I know right"

"Maybe we'll meet Dan Howell I can't believe you don't have a crush on him"

"I'd rather have a crush on Conor he's hotter"

"He looks like a shrivelled grape unlike Dan"

"Look Dan is super hot but at least Conor is my age unlike mid twenties"

"I have better standards" said Amy jokingly

"Conor is better than Dan"

"Pah I've seen kangaroo's, dead kangaroo's in Australia look better than him"

"HEY!" said Josie giving Amy a playful shove

"Err I heard my name" said Conor standing in front of them. What all Josie' friends know is she becomes so hyper in front of him and red.

"Err erm we were talking about how hot you were" said Josie she was always between shy and hyper with him

"Come again I didn't hear you?" Conor loved doing this just to annoy her.

"Basically Conor me and Josie are moving to London and I was saying how hot Dan Howell is and she was saying you're like hotter than Dan Howell and you're not you look like some bush oysters. No offence" said Amy purposely making a fool of Josie.

"First of all I don't look like kangaroo balls, second of all how do you know third *Deep breath* Josie how many times have I told you stop going on about how hot I am it's a little awkward"


	2. Meeting Dan

"It's only awkward if you know about it I didn't tell you she did and you got to admit you are extremely hot" after Josie said this Conor blushed crimson red "Omg I made you blush haha yes"

"Err well see ya Jos" said Conor walking away embarrassed

"Anyway we have to go back and pack" said Josie walking away with Amy

_2 weeks later Josie and Amy had settled in their flat and unpacked and were up to their second day at college _

"JOSIE JOSIE look who lives in our flats" shouted Amy to Josie running in the kitchen where Josie was cooking her favourite food

"Amy this better be good nobody disturbs my bacon!" said Josie cooking bacon in their kitchen

"It's Dan Howell" shouted Amy actually having a fit.

"And?" Josie was never one of those fangirls's she didn't really find it a massive deal

"He is here he lives here" said Amy jumping so much she accidently knocked Josie's bacon over

"Fuck no Amy" Josie was pretty pissed by now. She walked out the flat and bumped into Dan. "Hey Danisnotonfire, yes I know who you are and I am not like my friend Amy who has such a crush on you I thought I should introduce us two bitchy girls to you. Hi I'm Josie 16 and this is my small friend Amy bit younger than me" said Josie to Dan Amy awkwardly standing behind them

"Err hi well as you know who I am how about we get to know each other I know Josie you're not a fan girl. Amy please I will get to know you but well please don't try to rape me like some girls" said Dan

"Like you would refuse" said Josie laughing

"No I wouldn't" said Dan laughing with Josie

"I won't fan girl inside yes outside no" said Amy smiling shyly

"Like when you get aroused" said Dan laughing

"Other way round haha dirty minds think alike" said Josie

"Scuse me babe we have college and yesterday you were caught reading porn" said Amy dragging Josie down the stairs

"Whoa Dan I don't read porn I read story's with sex in like 50 shades of grey" said Josie to Dan

"Hey babes we'll talk about sex later maybe try some" after Dan said this Josie got pulled down the stairs by Amy

"Whoa jealous are we" said Josie as they were locking the door

"No just don't want to be late again" said Amy. Josie and Amy were walking down the street to the college when Josie stopped Amy in the street and held her two inched away from her lips.

"Err Josie I'm not a lesbian" said Amy


	3. Drama at lunch

**This has lot's of speaking in it sorry...**

"Amy I know that and seriously neither am I. Conor?"

"So why does it look like you're trying to snog me"

"Do you honestly want to be with Dan?"

"Yes why?"

"Then we'll get you two together" said Josie hugging Amy

"Whoa whoa slow down Josie no offence but your experience with boys is not the best *cough* Conor"

"Hey! Look he's the one who pisses me off"

"And you respond!"

"I sort it out ish anyway what happened to 'let's not be late for college'" said Josie running to college

_It was lunchtime and Amy and Josie were going to sit down_

"Amy look look it's Conor!" said Josie jumping up and down pointing at him.

"Josie he's hurt you to many times you have bled to many times because of him remember nearly every week cutting yourself and telling no one then you told me, Josie the pain that guy has caused you throughout school and he probably knows but he is not caring he is stuffing his face"

"Amy people have to eat" Josie said not even daring to look at Conor she could never look at him

"Then why don't you I've noticed in school and if we ever go out you never eat only when you're alone why do it, NOW" Amy was now shouting and starting to draw in a crowd.

"Because I thought if I was skinny Conor would like me" said Josie under her breath keeping her head down.

"What was that I don't think we could hear you" shouted Amy now looking pretty intimidating

"I SAID I THOUGHT IF I WAS SKINNY CONOR WOULD CARE" Josie shouted

"And I don't understand. You care so much for him and he wouldn't care if you died"

"He does care"

"March 12th 2014, December 18th 2013"

"What about them?" said Josie blushing

"Josie! You know exactly what I'm talking about those dates you were crying and cutting your skin and Conor just sat there and watched you cry and cut yourself and didn't even care"

"But Amy"

"No but's, Conor doesn't love you and never well Josie except it" after Amy said this Josie stormed out of college. The crowd started to die down and Amy went to an empty table to eat her spicy pasta.

**Ok the next chapter will have phil in see ya **


	4. Pasta and Coffee

"Conor I'm not gonna say sorry to you" Amy said harshly as she shoved some pasta into her mouth.

"I don't want you to I just want to know why you said that to Josie" said Conor sitting in front of her with his legs crossed.

"Because she was living a false reality thinking you cared when you never did" said Amy not letting her guard down.

"I did care" said Conor anxiously not looking at her.

"Conor stop fucking lying she thought of you every day, every hour she would make up beautiful stories about you sure they were a bit weird but I loved hearing them. You don't even understand how much she cared she would do anything to make you smile. You never cared Conor" after Amy said this Conor just sat there fiddling with his laces

"I didn't know what you expect me to do"

"I expected you to show the smallest bit of sympathy towards her"

"Why? She's a bitch"

"She may be bitchy sometimes but so are you and still every lesson she tried to make you smile and yes I know she can be moody and hold a grudge against you but to weigh that up with all the nice things she has done little unfair."

"Oh"

_Let's go to Josie _

Josie was sitting in subway in London drinking some coffee feeling depresed after the whole conor situation when Phil walked in and sat down next to her. **Before anyone say's anthing he knew who she was off Dan **

"You're amazingphil aren't you" she said taking a sip of her coffee "and you live with Dan Howell next to me and my mate and you are obsessed with lions"

"Wow someone's been doing their research Dan told me about you he said you were confident" Phil said in a voice which made Josie melt

"Haha sorry I'm a little talkative when I'm in front of hot people…. Shit did I just say that" Josie said blushing

"Well that is a lovely compliment I think, haha you're funny" said Phil brushing her curl behind her ear he may be acting confident but he was blushing as much as Josie

"You don't even know me and you're flirting, eager are we" said Josie giving him a playful push

"Say's the girl who called me hot" said Phil pushing her back "How about we get to know each other"

"Mate if you're after sex I have to decline you"

"Aw" said Phil jokingly pouting "Wait Josie?"

"Yeah"

"Aren't you meant to be in college please don't say you've dropped out already. I don't need to deal with another mid-life crises"

"No it's just this boy" said Josie with her head down

"Let's get you to mine tell me everything on the way home and please language just cause we're older doesn't mean you have to swear" said Phil taking Josie's hand. This was the first time today that Josie felt happy. With Phil.

**Aww wasn't that cute ok before anyone says why is amy bitchy it get's better :D **


	5. Need to tell you something KISS

**I didn't know what to call it :3**

Josie and Phil arrived back at the flat after the long walk back from subway and Phil was shocked by her story even though it wasn't that big compared to other problems Phil knows but he treats everything the same as he always replied to Josie when she said it wasn't that big he always says that "If the only amount of pain you'd ever had was when you stubbed your toe that pain will be the same amount of pain as someone who'd experienced death" at first she didn't understand at all but Phil explained that it's different how people handle pain, she was still confused but went with it.

"You're kidding he just sat there" Phil said shutting the door as Josie took off her jacket

"Yep after 4 whole years he didn't give a fuck about it and my best friend had to point it out" She said with her head down "That's how stupid I am"

"Josie you are not stupid and you are going back to college tomorrow even if I have to force you in" He said smiling when he saw the grin on Josie's face.

"Guess I was pretty pissed when I found out the truth" She said with a guilty smile on her face

"Truth hurts babe" Phil said beckoning Josie over to the couch "How about we watch a film while we wait for Amy then you can go back to your flat and do girly things he said this Josie realised something that he needed to tell them ( them a.k.a Dan too)

"Phil can you go and get Dan I need to tell you and Dan something" She said with puppy dog eyes which she mastered over the years

"Er sure" He said as he shouted Dan "What do you want to tell us babes"

"Yeah Josie is it anything serious" Dan said with concern in his voice

"Guys chill I just needed to tell you guys something me and Amy agreed that we should tell you this" She said smiling "Well I'm bi-sexual and before you say it that just means I would be fine going out with boy's and girl's and we agreed that we should tell you because well we both have crushes on you"

"Makes sense to tell us" Dan said smiling with Phil **I AM NOT SAYING THERE GAY**

"Wait you're not angry" Josie said shocked

"Why the fuck would we be shocked I'm personally flattered that Amy likes me but well no offence I'm gonna leave you two as I'm waiting for my girl" Dan said leaving with a smile on his face

"Thanks Dan"

_Back with Amy she was in English and well she was seriously bored like I want to die bored _

"Today we are going to learn something we need in life" Mrs K drabbled on and on and Amy was close to falling asleep when someone came and sat next to her. Conor.

"Piss off Conor I am seriously not in the mood for your voice telling me shit" Amy said harshly under her breath

"Don't bitch at me look I just want to know something" Conor said trying to get eye contact with Amy and failing epically

"All you want to know is how to hurt Josie even more now take my advice and FUCK OFF" Amy said getting really pissed off

"Amy I don't hurt people on purpose that isn't me" Conor said innocently which pissed Amy off even more

"Conor you don't care for anyone's feelings only yours and that pathetic excuse of what you call a girlfriend"

"Fine be like that bitchy" As soon as Conor said this it pushed Amy to her limit **(Not sexually just saying :P)**as she stood up and shouted

"I'm not being a bitch I am telling you the truth the harsh truth but the real one except it you twat" Everyone in the class was now staring and the teacher was basically fast asleep. And Conor did something that no one expected he kissed her and not like a peck on the lips a real passionate kiss

**To be continued... Amy is gonna kill me when she reads this byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D**


	6. Phosie beginning and who does Amy like

After Conor finally finished making out with Amy well he sort of ran because well he couldn't explain why he did it and he couldn't face Amy as he already pissed her off a lot.

Amy's POV

What the fuck just happened. That little twat so Josie has like forever liked him and then he goes and snogs me but something crazy happened. I liked it. Oh god I can't tell Josie or anyone this especially not Dan…

_With Josie and Phil_

Josie and Phil were snuggled up close on the sofa watching Percy Jackson even though they were talking all the way through it they found out that there both pretty awkward and they spoke about all there guilty pleasures. Then they got to a subject which Josie often found hard to speak about like she never spoke about it with Amy as they often fell out when they spoke about this.

"Josie can I ask you a question" Phil said anxiously

"Sure anything" Josie said comfortably

"Josie I really don't want to go into this topic but I've noticed something on your arm"

"Yes I knew you'd see it sooner or later I do self-harm but it isn't as bad as it was at school" She said still smiling

"Really they look recent"

"Ok I'll come clean because I trust you for some reason no offence it was when I was walking to subway I did a little but not as much I'm gonna try to not to do it again in year 9 my record was 8 months that is my record" Josie said smiling "I know that I shouldn't be smiling but I'm happy that well I'm starting a new record"

"You're really different you are aren't you but I like it" He said as he pressed his lips against hers making all her pain go away but before she could respond guess who walked in

"Erm am I interrupting something here" Dan said smiling

"Erm no not at all" Phil said innocently but Josie wasn't having it

"Yes you were I was going to kiss the nicest most caring youtuber ever omg you could of waited like 10 minutes omg dnfadnv" Josie said smiling "Joking guys I don't get that pissed off but we were going to kiss don't deny it Phil you started it"

"Haha I actually thought you were pissed then god you scared the living shit out of me" Dan said smiling "Anyway I came to tell Josie that Amy is here she came to tell me she's picking up Eve from Cardiff and she'd be back she says you're having something like a get together"

"Oh shit is it that time already you've got to be kidding me" Josie said trying to find her bag

"What's going on Josie" Phil asked confused

"Girls basically well me and Josie haven't seen our friend for like ages so she's coming to ours tonight for a girly night basically" She said trying to fix her curls "Can I ask you two like a really big favour"

"Erm yeah sure unless it's something weird" Dan said cautiously

"What do you class as weird" Josie said with a huge grin on her face

"What's the favour you're getting us worried"

"Haha chill guys nothing big I was just wondering if you could meet our friend she's like a really big fan of yours and you two have saved her from self harm numerous times" Josie said smiling

"Of course it would be a pleasure" Dan said smiling

"Got to go guys and get ready you know girly stuff" She said smiling and leaving

"I'm looking forward to this you know" Phil said smiling

**Some m rated stuff in the next chapter well only a little :3 seeeeeeeeeya**


	7. Is it starting

**Had to change it around a bit here so its a little diffrent yolo see you down at the bottem (sounds a bit wrong :3)**

When Phil and Dan got to Josie's and Amy's flat Phil treated Josie with a gentle kiss on the lips while Amy just stood there awkwardly for about 5 minutes while they were now passionately kissing and Dan felt a little sorry for Amy as he said "Aww Amy you look a little left out wanna snog" **Do people even do this anymore or is it just me **

"What" Amy exclaimed shocked, of course she wanted a snog of Dan Howell who wouldn't. Dan answered her statement by pressing his soft lips on to hers as she stood there shocked she soon moved in rhythm with Dan her hips grinding against his already hard crotch as he let out a small but seductive moan. Their tongues battling for dominance in between each of their mouths between each breath was love which no other ear could hear except the two this love was more like these two were meant to be. Though they didn't know this.** Pretty early but come on who wasnt expecting it :3**

"Dan we have to get through my door first" Amy said breathlessly breathing sweet strawberry breaths which turned Dan on more than ever

"Keep forgetting that" he said with a grin on his face** (She wants the D... sorry had to say that :3)**. When they got in they just saw Eve, Phil and Josie sitting on the bed watching _Hunger games catching fire_ "Er what's going on guys" Dan asked confused

"Well we knew you and Amy were gonna be a while and the rhythm you were moving in Josie said just leave it she knew Amy was gonna lose it somewhere a bit different" Phil said with his hand round Josie's waist while Eve was eating malteasers

"Okayyyyy well can we join you" Amy said sitting next to Josie

"Sure babes" Eve said with a smile on her face while Dan lay down next to her nicking some malteasers "I knew he would like these" Eve said throwing one into his mouth

"I'm surprised you haven't written a malteasers fic Josie" Amy said with a grin on her face while Dan and Phil looked pretty confused "Josie loves to write dirty fanfics" **STORY CEPTION **Amy said while Josie threw a pillow at her "She knows every move in sex" Amy said while Josie nearly leaped on her **not in a sexual way...**

* * *

"No I don't much" Josie said blushing a crimson red

"Haha don't be embarrassed babe at least you know all the moves in sex maybe you could teach me some" Dan said with a huge grin on his face turning on his back from eating malteasers with Eve

"What!?" Josie shouted while they all watched the film and laughed

* * *

The Dare game (Is that copyright..)

When the film finally finished Josie was getting excited as Amy and her had planned for a game of truth or dare Josie practically begged Amy to change it to dare or dare but Amy wasn't having it she wanted it to be fair which pissed Josie off but they agreed.

"Amy can we now announce our little game" Josie said with a huge grin on her face

"Ugh sure don't worry guys nothing sexual just our game of" Amy was about to say it but got interrupted by Josie standing up and screaming

"DARE OR DARE" if this was an anime Amy would literalee have a little sweat drop appear at the side of her head

"Truth or dare" She muttered under her breath

**To be continued okay i know i made many mistakes in that sorry but it's like quarter to one AM i'm like so tired i've been watching to much anime anyway hope you like R&R seeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	8. FILLER CHAPTER TO INFORM WHAT'S GOING ON

**This is a short filler chapter just to inform you guys on something which i made a mistake in in my draft**

**Josie and Amy will be back in college the next week (That is many chapters away) There will be lots of detail with Dan and phil but all the chapters until labelled 'Josie and Amy back at college' they will be taking time off it is very confusing but i've written so much and forgot they were in college (oops) i know sorry for the inconvinence but i get confused and forgeetful easily writing the collge draft will be uploadin a lot more recently **

**Next chapter will be up soon into the dare game muhahahaahahhaha :3 byee**


	9. Daress

**Yay i finally uploaded it hope you have a good read :D**

Josie, Dan, Phil, Amy and Eve sat on the bed in a circle clockwise in their game of truth and dare well dare and dare. Josie insisted she went first which everyone but Amy agreed

"Josie if you go first you'd probably dare me to rape Dan" Amy said folding her arms

"Amy it's called truth or dare remember you insisted that" Josie said smiling as she finally gave in "Ok before we start you all have to agree to some rules"

"Oh here we go" Phil said sarcastically

"Anything that happens now will be taken into account of daily life this isn't just a game that we will forget some real shit is gonna happen" Josie said with a devilish grin on her face "You have to tell the truth and you have to do the dare"

"This has been your dream for ages I bet" Eve said with a smile "Well I agree" She said as she spat on to her hand and slapped Josie's

"Eww gross" Dan said looking at them in disgust

"It's something we've done for ages as a sign of agreement" She said accepting another slap of Amy

"Well fair enough" He said as him and Phil spat on their hands and accepted their fate

"This is not gonna end well can I ask would I lose my virginity in this game" Phil asked anxiously

"Maybe, maybe not" She said with a grin on her face "who's first Daniel truth or dare"

"Truth sad but I don't wanna be the first" Dan said eating a malteasers

"Party pooper anyways when did you lose your virginity" Josie said smiling

"Oh god not this story" Dan said rolling his eyes "Okay Phil knows this story I was at a party drunk like stoned drunk and what the girl told me was I tied her to a bed and like fucked her real bad so bad I actually hurt her so I had to pay for her medical bills she was not happy at all and that is how I lost my virginity" He said while everyone was laughing

"Oh god how old was she" Josie said between laughs

"We were like 15 oh god I have now learnt" He said laughing

"You're next Dan"

"Okay Amy truth or dare" Dan said rubbing her foot

"Dare" Amy said with a grin on her face "See I'm not a wuss Josie"

"Never said you were make sure it's a goodun Dan" Josie said nudging him

"Oh I got a good one" Dan said "Amy I dare you to French kiss Eve"

Amy's POV

As she lowered her soft lips to mine it starts of as a soft touch on my cold lips as she was anxious and so was I this had never happened in my life. Her lips fit perfectly to mine it was like well I dunno how to explain this but it brought warmth all through my body down my spine across my legs down to my feet as she intensifies it feels amazing like red hot fire in your veins warming up your cold body. The kiss could not be more perfect. As she tugs at my cloths pulling my red dress it feels like someone is taking all my old mould off giving me new life I never knew love could feel this good this overwhelming.

Normal POV

Well while those two were doing what they were doing Dan was a little uncomfortable as him Phil and Josie all knew that he fancied her Josie knew she had to break it up or they'd end up striping Josie knew how love can take over

"Guy's Guy's break it up this is a dare game not a gay bar" She said separating them two which left them both quite shocked as well love really did take over

"Guys what happened I thought you I erm" Dan stopped as Josie hushed him

"What Dan is trying to say is Amy stop being a slut kissing him kissing her you grind into him and strip her stop acting like a slut" Josie said shoving her "And Eve you're supposed to like thingy poo head guy"

"Er Josie I was not acting like a slut we were just having an experiment"

"Experiment of what can a woman reproduce, how long does it take for an orgasm, how many fingers can you use for a dick" Josie said sarcastically

"We weren't look Josie it was meant to be a peck but it got a little heated" Eve said trying to explain "And you were the one who said do the dare"

" FRENCH KISS EVE NOT STRIP HER" Josie said a little pissed she gets angry very quickly which scared them all as they never heard Josie shout that loud before "Sorry guys I just get pissed very quickly I'm gonna get some coffee at Costa"

"You are not going without me you'd probably cause a war with the state you're in" Dan said getting up "No we are not gonna do anything just need to talk to her and I think we both need a hot drink" He said responding to their confused looks as he left with Josie

"If you have to" She said opening the door for him with a small smile on her face

**Guys can i just say that took forever to write next chapter is gonna be draaama cya**


End file.
